


Warriors

by dhyanshiva



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhyanshiva/pseuds/dhyanshiva
Summary: Ek baat batao mujhe, main is ladke se pyaar karta hoon, isse baap - bete ka rishta badal jayega kya? Aur bhains ki aankh, beton ko hi kyun hero banna padta hai? Baap bhi toh hero ban sakte hai na?Or where Kartik and Aman try their absolute damndest to fight and be free - will they succeed?
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Warriors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scintillatingstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scintillatingstars/gifts).



> This is dedicated to the absolutely wonderful Andrew John - Hozier Byrne. Happy Birthday and thank you so much for all that you've done for me and countless others. I first listened to your music around 2 years ago and you've been a constant since then. Through the highs and lows, the insignificant moments and magnificent too.
> 
> Today also marks one month to the release of this movie on Amazon Prime, where it'll exist to our dying day. Both these communities have given me so much unconditional love and I've met so many wonderful people as a result.
> 
> This is an ode to you both. 
> 
> With love,  
> Dhyan x

“I couldn't utter my love when it counted  
Ah, but I'm singing like a bird 'bout it now  
I couldn't whisper when you needed it shouted  
Ah, but I'm singing like a bird 'bout it now”  
\- Shrike (2018)

Aman wrapped his arms around Kartik’s torso, all too aware of the bruising that remained. He hoped that his sorrow and regret were communicated adequately. It was over now, they’d won. But it was a close call, too close for comfort.

He knew he’d let down his boyfriend when he’d run off. However, there was nothing more to be done. Kartik had fought, valiantly and what of it? Aman too, had tried, a war of words with his parents proving fruitless as well. It didn’t matter if they pleaded, begged, shouted from rooftops, nothing could convince a person who didn’t want to change their perspective. At each turn of their journey, they’d faced one obstacle or another and together, they’d crossed every single one. Never in his worst nightmares could Aman have imagined that they’d be felled by the most unexpected of all – family. Sure, he’d expected some level of opposition and resistance.

The chain of events had begun disastrously and there was nothing either of them could have done to salvage the situation at the train station. Aman wasn’t allowed to get a word in edge ways till that confrontation with his parents in a locked door. Each second of time spent there had increased the distance between he and Kartik. Aman had shocked everyone, by kissing Kartik so unabashedly at such a crucial moment. That sure was one hell of a proclamation. He was pulled away and Kartik was sent packing. Aman thought it was over for good, especially with the demand of marriage to a woman hanging over his head.

Then, Kartik returned to the battlefield, armed with a megaphone. He shouted it loud and clear, such that surely, everyone in the neighbourhood would have heard. The consequences of that strategy were faced immediately, and it shut down any of Aman’s further attempts. Aman knew he’d been silenced. Anything he said in Kartik’s favour would be pointedly ignored – in fact, it could backfire once more and that was a risk he wasn’t willing to take. His lover had suffered enough.

The wedding preparation passed by in a blur. Kartik tried to convince him over and over. Aman too, was in despair but the metaphorical ball was rolling downhill fast, gaining speed as the decline steepened. To stop it was impossible. Even now, Kartik promised not to leave – his presence would say more than words ever could. And they did. Aman could barely focus on the procession that night, his eyes locked on the other man’s the whole time. Their despair was mutual but unchangeable.

Then, a miracle took place – Kusum had run off. It was like something out of a Dharma Bollywood movie. Just like the outrageous dance off at Rajni’s wedding only a week ago. Aman felt a strange sense of déjà vu come over him. This was his chance. He’d grabbed it then and shocked Kartik and he’d been forced to let go. This time he’d hold on and never let go. It was time and his heart practically sang in euphoria. He interrupted Kartik’s confrontation with his stubborn father. It was time for to proclaim his love for this wonderful man, in words. Taking a deep breath, he looked his father in the eye and spoke the words that finally set them free, like birds from a cage leaving to soar into open skies.


End file.
